


Hot Cocoa

by mothdruid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, i just wanted to write something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothdruid/pseuds/mothdruid
Summary: Bertholdt and Reiner are at Bertholdt's family cabin for the weekend. Skating on a an old pond doesn't always go as planned.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Hot Cocoa

Normally Reiner didn’t complain, but fuck was it cold outside. His scarf was wrapped around his neck so tightly he was concerned about possibly asphyxiating. The tingling in his fingers started to convince him that his gloves actually didn’t work at keeping them warm. His hat seemed to be the only article of clothing keeping him warm. The skates covering his feet felt uncomfortable the more he balanced on them. Skating was never his forte or something he really enjoyed. The thing that made today different was who he was with. Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner’s ice skating god of a boyfriend. 

Bertholdt had been skating ever since he was a young child. His parents had always supported him no matter what. So as soon as he showed interest in a hobby they threw money at it. Ice skating stuck, which was a sport that fitted his tall lithe body. Skating was how the two boys had met each other back in high school. Reiner had shown up early for hockey practice that day. The thirty minutes had allowed him to be captivated by the dark haired male. Watching Bertholdt practice his Triple Lutz, which he landed poorly most of the time. He smiled as he thought back on the memory, remembering how Bertholdt’s cheeks burned bright red once he noticed Reiner’s presence. Reiner started showing up thirty minutes early everyday for practice, wanting to see his ice skating deity perform. 

This deity was currently skating around the frozen pond, smiling at Reiner as he did laps around it. They were spending the weekend at Bertholdt’s family cabin, something to treat themselves after a long stressful semester of college. Bertholdt’s cheeks looked to have a red tint to them, most likely from the cold air nipping them. Bertholdt had always liked the cold more than Reiner, always keeping their apartment at a cooler temperature when Reiner wasn’t home. Reiner had always been convinced that Bertholdt was created for ice skating. 

Reiner started skating out towards Bertholdt, feeling the comfort of being back on ice. Reiner had stopped playing hockey after high school, not really wanting to continue with it due the strain it put on his body. His knees had slowly started to suffer after being a goalie all throughout his career. Bertholdt stopped easily, meeting Reiner half way and greeting him with a kiss. Their lips were cold, stinging from the heat when they touched. 

“Feels nice to be back, huh?” Reiner chuckled at the question. He took Bertholdt’s hand in his, leading them to start skating. Bertholdt’s green eyes kept on Reiner’s face, watching his content expression as they made their way around the pond. The sound of the blades sliding over ice was all they could hear, except the occasional bird chirping. Bertholdt shot Reiner a slightly playful look, letting go of his hand to take off. Reiner grinned at this action, knowing that Bertholdt wanted him to chase him. Bertholdt turned around, skating with his face to Reiner. Reiner decided to follow slowly, wanting to relish in this scene. 

Bertholdt’s hair was softly moving from the air flowing around him as he shifted on the ice. His ears were red at the tips, he told Reiner he didn’t need a hat even though it was freezing outside. The light that was shining in Bertholdt’s emerald eyes captivated Reiner, as it always did. Reiner picked up his speed, wanting to kiss the small smirk off of Bertholdt’s face. Bertholdt flipped himself around, now concentrating on making sure Reiner didn’t catch him.

“Where do you think you're going?” Reiner’s voice boomed with a laugh. He started speeding up, skates digging and slicing into the ice below him. After a few laps around the pond in stride of each other, Bertholdt stopped. He smiled as he waited for Reiner, his cheeks a little redder than before. Reiner wrapped his arms around Bertholdt’s waist, using him to slightly catch his balance. Reiner brought his lips up to peck Bertholdt’s cheek, earning a giggle from the other male. Reiner nuzzled into Bertholdt’s neck, forcing Bertholdt to rest his head on top of Reiner’s. Bertholdt sighed as he thought about how lucky he was to have such an amazing partner. Reiner was the light of his life, always pulling him out of down times and making him laugh. Bertholdt thought back on a soft memory he held dear to his heart.

The time Reiner was there after a bad competition. Bertholdt had scored fifth even though he was the one everyone was talking about that competition. After the results were announced Reiner still complimented him on his routine, telling him it was one of his favorites because it felt real. Reiner soon after took him to a bridge nearby so they could watch the sun set. That was the first time that Bertholdt knew Reiner was the one. 

Reiner’s lips turned into a devilish smile as he let go of Bertholdt, skating away quickly. “Now it’s your turn to chase me!” 

Bertholdt rolled his eyes, giggling at how childish his boyfriend was acting. Reiner was quick on his skates but not as quick as Bertholdt. Bertholdt took off after him, trying to close the gap between the two. Reiner was laughing loudly as he looked back to see Bertholdt closing in on him. Reiner felt something catch on his skate, sending him tumbling onto the ice. Bertholdt quickly landed on his knees next to him, inspecting him. Reiner felt a sharp pain radiating from his ankle. Fuck, of course when he tried being cute this happened. Berhtoldt’s face was laced with worry as he looked at Reiner. Reiner gave an awkward smile as Bertholdt helped him sit up. Reiner winced at the feeling coming from his ankle. 

“I think I might have sprained my ankle..” Reiner whispered out for Bertholdt to hear. Reiner's face turned offended as the other let out a bit of laughter. Bertholdt couldn’t help it, this was just his luck. 

“Of course you fall when you try to act cute.” Bertholdt and Reiner started a gentle maneuver to stand Reiner up. He hooked his arm underneath Reiner’s, helping him avoid pressure on his injured ankle. He directed the both of them towards the bench they had left their boots at, wanting to get Reiner out of the skates and back to the cabin. A soft thud filled the air as Reiner sat on the old wooden bench. Bertholdt kneeled down, taking Reiner’s boots off for him. Reiner’s lips curved up slightly as he watched Bertholdt unlace his skates. There was a small jolt of pain when Bertholdt pushed a boot onto Reiner’s injured foot. The pressure from the boot around his ankle helped a little with the pain, turning it into a dull throb. After Bertholdt put his own boots on he laced their skates together, tossing them over his shoulder. 

Reiner steadily got up with Bertholdt’s help. He wasn’t thrilled about the trek back to the cabin. Once they were back at the cabin, they quickly shed their winter garments. Bertholdt made sure to have Reiner on the couch for the rest of the night; keeping his foot propped up to help with swelling. 

“Would you like any hot cocoa?” This was always a staple when they came to the cabin. Reiner nodded his head eagerly as a response. Bertholdt snickered at the action, sometimes Reiner was just too adorable. He started heating a pot of milk for the hot cocoa. Bertholdt kept an eye on it, making sure it didn’t boil too much. He poured off two cups, adding the cocoa mix afterwards. Bertholdt grabbed an ice pack before he went to sit with Reiner. 

“Thanks.” Reiner sighed out as he set his phone down. The cool feeling of the ice pack was delightful against his now noticeably swollen ankle. A warmth swelled inside of him as he drank his cocoa, smiling at Bertholdt when he was done. Bertholdt’s green eyes shined with happiness as their eyes locked. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table, signaling it was time to pick something to watch. 

“Alright, what movie do you wanna watch?” 

**Author's Note:**

> i know this ain't my best but i've been stringing this together in between college assignments and night shifts at work. also i just really wanted to write something a little softer than the usual


End file.
